


dating timothée chalamet would include...

by valkyriors



Category: Beautiful Boy (2018), Call Me By Your Name (2017), Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: Awards shows, Cuddles, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Kisses, M/M, also his social media presence is TERRIBLE, dating would include, i love timmy, just being soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: dating timothée chalamet would include... soft head canons and fluff





	dating timothée chalamet would include...

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so soft for timmy <3

\- you two are the BIGGEST idiots in love with each other  
\- like MADLY in love  
\- you always catch him looking at you for no reason  
\- especially when you’re watching movies, so you always push his gaze a way which makes him giggle  
\- “watch the movie!” “i’d rather watch you!”  
\- your parents absolutely adore him, they think he’s super sweet  
\- and his parents love you even more  
\- family meals always end up with weird questions about your relationship, but it’s not awful  
\- waking up next to timmy is the BEST  
\- 90% of the time you’re sprawled all over him  
\- the other 10% he’s sprawled all over you  
\- he is definitely a cover hog, you learned that quickly  
\- every time he wakes you up by pushing all the hair from your face and kissing your forehead  
\- he gives THE SOFTEST kisses  
\- all. the. time.  
\- no matter where you are he’ll grab your waist and pull you towards him so he can kiss your cheek  
\- you always get really embarassed when he does it, but he knows you secretly love it  
\- literally any time you have alone he tries to make it a make out session  
\- let’s just say you rarely refuse him  
\- he absolutely loves it when you straddle him while making out  
\- he also LOVES cuddles  
\- even when you visit him on set he wants to spend the whole time cuddling in his trailer  
\- or he’ll just stand behind you wherever you are, wrap his arms around your waist and rest his head on your shoulder  
\- if he lays down between your legs watching a movie you can’t help but braid his hair  
\- or if i just lays his head on your stomach you’re always playing with his hair  
\- he HATES selfies but he is constantly taking pictures of you  
\- honestly half of the time you’re together he’s trying to take sly pictures of you  
\- you’re grateful hardly any of them end up online because you look like a DISASTER in some of them  
\- he says your worst pics are his favourite though <3  
\- he loves you a lot but he avoids taking you to red carpets and events because they’re so overwhelming  
\- you’ve been to a few with him, but every time you find yourself fidgety and anxious  
\- most of the time you absently run your fingers along the back of his hands  
\- and he grips your spare hand as tight as he can to help his own nerves  
\- he always whispers into your ear some words of reassurance to  
\- his costars have always been super nice to you as well  
\- at the oscars he introduced you to some of your favourite actors  
\- you got so embarrassed when you spoke to them he kept laughing at you and kissing you on the cheek as an apology  
\- you prefer to spend your time with him lazing around at home more than anything else  
\- there’s always something worth binging while laid on the couch  
\- you don’t know how he stays so skinny when he spends all his time eating chocolate and ice cream  
\- timmy isn’t huge on pet names, but he calls you ‘babe’ when he’s pestering you for something  
\- “PLEASE can we get it? babe?”  
\- you like embarassing him by calling him ‘handsome’ or just ‘sexy’ when you’re lounging about at home  
\- he always rubs his head into your shoulder cause he hates it, but it’s the cutest thing in the world  
\- it’s literally your FAVOURITE pass time when you blast some music in your apartment and dance around  
\- at first timmy would always laugh at you but now he finds himself joining in more  
\- “CAUSE I’M MR BRIGHTSIDE!”  
\- you definitely couldn’t dance, jumping about and waving your arms around was the closest to dancing you got  
\- when a sad or slow song came on you and timmy ATTEMPTED to do a slow dance  
\- but really you were just swaying about awkwardly  
\- all timmy’s friends and your friends said you were perfect for each other :)


End file.
